


It's Just Soup and a Movie

by yellowleather



Series: Swan Queen Week 2016 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sick Character, Swan Queen Week, Swan Queen Week Summer 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowleather/pseuds/yellowleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set late season two, Regina and Henry are home with the flu and a certain Savior comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Soup and a Movie

Henry shuffled into the kitchen at 10:32 in the morning with the comforter from his bed wrapped tightly around his shoulders.  He barely registered his mother seated at the island with her head tucked into her arms. With as much effort as he could muster, Henry yanked the refrigerator door open. He stood in the bright light, eyes watery and tired, not really seeing anything he was looking at. 

 

“Mom,” Henry croaked. “we're out of orange juice.”

 

“Huh?” Regina lifted her head from the cool marble countertop. 

 

“Orange juice.”

 

“We're out.”

 

“I know. I need some.” Henry whined. 

 

Regina sneezed in response.

 

This was the second day she and Henry had been home sick. Yesterday had been bad enough, but at least Regina had been able to get some work done. Henry had spent the day sleeping and sucking down glass after glass of orange juice. Now he was wide awake in his misery and Regina was ready to curl up on the kitchen floor and sleep. The last thing she wanted to bother with was going to the store. 

 

Regina let out a long sigh, dreading getting into her car when the doorbell rang. Regina furrowed her brow. Henry shrugged and shuffled off to the den to crawl into his favorite spot on the sofa. 

 

Regina hauled her body up and slowly made her way to the door. She pulled it open and was immediately handed four boxes of tissues. 

 

“Hey. How's Henry? When I talked to him last night he sounded pretty bad so I thought-”

 

Emma stopped herself when she finally looked at Regina. The usually composed woman had her hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. Her tight skirt was replaced by light knit pajama bottoms and instead of a silk blouse, Emma saw a fitted tank top. Without her makeup Emma could see the splotchy skin, but noted that Regina was still gorgeous with a red nose. 

 

“Damn.”

 

“Gee. Thanks.”  Regina turned leaving the door hanging open and headed toward the den. 

 

Emma picked up the bags she’d dropped on the porch and balanced everything in her arms. She kicked the door closed and followed behind the brunette. 

 

“Uh, I'm sorry. Henry didn't mention that you were sick too.”

 

Regina coughed, dropping three of the Kleenex boxes and cursed at them. She kicked them out of the way and continued on. Regina entered the den and softened at the sight of her poor boy, miserable and unable to breathe. Only his toes were visible under his puffy comforter. 

 

Emma set down the paper bag on the coffee table gently and started digging into one of the plastic bags swinging from her wrist. 

 

Regina peered into the overstuffed bag before dropping onto the couch and tearing open the Kleenex box in her hand.  “What’d you do? Buy out the whole pharmacy aisle?”

 

“Well, I didn't know what he had. A cold? The flu? A curse?” Regina scrunched up her face. “I mean...it could happen. I just thought...better safe than sorry. So I got everything I could think would make him feel better. And...I guess, you too.”

 

“That was very thoughtful of you.” Regina slowly closed her eyes. 

 

“D’you get orange juice?” Henry asked, poking his head out from under the blanket. 

 

“Hey kid!” Emma brightened. “Yeah, of course I did. That's in bag number two.” She smiled and pulled the jug free, setting it on the table. “I guess you need a glass, huh?”

 

“‘Uh huh.” Henry coughed. 

 

Emma hesitated, technically Regina hadn't invited her into her home so it felt a little invasive going through the cabinets. But she hadn't magicked her out either and it didn't look like Regina would budge any time soon. Emma turned and went on the search for cups. 

 

When she returned Henry was sniffling as he dug through the bags. A new game for his Nintendo, ginger ale, Ritz crackers, and a copy of Jaws. 

 

“What's this?” Henry held up the dvd. 

 

“Are you kidding? Only the best movie ever. It's my ultimate sick movie. It goes perfect with soup.”

 

Regina opened her eyes at the mention of food. Not that she was hungry, but she realized she hadn't eaten since lunch the day before. “You brought soup?”

 

Emma smiled proudly and opened the paper bag. She reached inside and pulled out a large container of wonton soup. 

Regina grimaced. “What is that?”

 

“What does it look like? It's soup.” Emma pulled the top off and carefully handed the very full container to Henry. 

 

“It's Chinese food.” Henry sniffled. He turned to Regina. “Does this count?” 

 

Emma's smile fell. She was well aware that her sick days were done a little different than everyone else's, but she was trying. 

 

As if she could read the blonde’s mind, Regina shrugged. “Soup is soup today.” She leaned across the couch, snatching the spoon from Henry's hand and scooped up one giant dumpling. She stuffed it into her mouth and chewed. 

 

Emma relaxed with a soft smile and held up the dvd shed brought. “Who's up for a movie?”

 

“Yeah!” Henry croaked. He was never allowed to watch scary movies. 

 

“I don't think this is a good idea.” Regina said. She took the box from Emma's hand and started reading. “He'll have nightmares for a week.”

 

“Or maybe it'll scare the flu out of him. C’mon. A little fear is good for the kid.”

 

“Yeah mom. A little fear is good for the kid.” Henry echoed with a grin that reminded Regina so much of his birth mother that it gave her chills. 

 

Regina sighed (but it came out more like a wheeze) and looked between the two. “Alright. Fine. But if he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming I'm calling you to come over and deal with it Miss Swan.”

 

“Gotcha.” Emma grabbed the dvd and popped it into the player. 

 

Henry turned on the tv and set everything up while Emma arranged the bags she'd brought on the table and retrieved the other boxes of tissues that had fallen earlier. She hesitated a moment before dropping into the seat between Regina and Henry. 

 

“Are you sure you want to stay? You'll catch what we've got.” Regina asked. 

 

“Are you kidding? With all the houses I've been in? I'm practically immune to everything.”

 

“I don't think that's how the flu works.”

 

“It's a risk I'm willing to take.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Always the hero.” She scooted to the end of the couch and took a deep breath before attempting to stand. 

 

“Where are you going?” Emma asked. 

 

“I've got work to do. I need to-” Before she could finish she started coughing. Emma handed her a tissue. Henry reached behind the women and pulled a small lap blanket off of the back of the couch and handed it to Emma. Emma wrapped the blanket around Regina's shoulders and lightly patted her back. 

 

“You should watch the movie with us.” Henry insisted. 

 

Regina leaned back onto the couch and let out a deep breath. “Fine.” She said weakly. 

 

The movie began to play and Henry shifted in his seat. His comforter twisted around him as he adjusted to rest his head against Emma. Emma put her arm around him and smoothed his hair away from his face. He was halfway through the container of soup when his eyes started drooping. Emma picked up the soup and set it on the table in front of them. 

 

Regina watched them with heavy eyes. “You're a natural.” She said quietly. 

 

Emma looked up at her with wide eyes. 

 

“He's been miserable all week. Especially yesterday.” She smiled at her sleeping son. “We've both been miserable.”

 

“I didn't really do anything. I mean...it's just soup and a movie.”

 

The two turned their attention back to the movie. They were quiet for what felt like an eternity. 

 

“It means a lot.” Regina finally said, not looking at the woman next to her. 

 

Emma gave a small smile and put her free arm on the back of the couch. Slowly. Hesitantly. Regina let her head fall to Emma's shoulder and closed her eyes. Emma stayed frozen in place and swallowed hard. When she could hear Regina's breathing deepen she finally relaxed and kicked her feet up onto the coffee table. 

  
Emma looked between the two people on either side of her and decided this was where she wanted to spend the rest of her life. 


End file.
